Low-power electronic devices may be used in a variety of applications. The low-power electronic devices may be included on a single chip and be powered by a battery. In some instances, a low-powered electronic device may be configured to provide information to a master device. In one example, a low-power electronic device, such as a sensor device, includes one or more sensor elements configured to sense or measure one or more characteristics of an environment of the low-power electronic device. For example, such a sensor device may include one or more pressure sensor elements, temperature sensor elements, magnetic field sensor elements, a temperature sensor device, a magnetic field sensor device, an accelerometer, and/or the like.